Noche de insomnio obligado
by saeta
Summary: James no puede dormir, Sirius se muere de sueño, James tiene un problemas, Sirius se cae de sueño, James le dice que va a morir por su hijo...Sirius golpea a James


NOCHE DE INSOMNIO OBLIGADO

Toc, toc, toc.

Se removió en la cama, estaba muy cansado y había sido un día bastante duro.

Toc, toc, toc.

Cogió la almohada y se la puso en la cabeza tratando de amortiguar el sonido. ¿Quién podría ser? Le hecho un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, justo a un lado de su cabecera. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero si eran las tres de la madrugada!

El llamado se hizo más insistente y él, con furia, lanzo la almohada a la pared posterior.

—Sirius…—Gimió… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No recordaba el nombre de la chica, aunque estaba seguro que empezaba con "D" pero. ¿Cuál era el nombre? —Vuelve a la cama.

—En un instante D…dulzura. Iré a patearle el culo a quien sea que este tocando la puerta a media madrugada.

Tomo su varita –Nunca estaba de más prevenir- se puso los pantalones y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la entrada del departamento, pegándose en el dedo gordo con algún mueble, así que ahora, adolorido, con sueño y con un humor de los mil demonios, abrió la puerta.

—¿James? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — preguntó, a penas podía ver el rostro de su amigo, entre la oscuridad y el destello de sus gafas a la luz de la luna.

—No podía dormir. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y no para eso tienes esposa?

—No seas idiota Canuto. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar o interrumpo algo?

—Si interrumpieras algo, aún estarías tocando. — se aparto un poco para abrir la puerta completamente. — Pasa.

James entró al recibidor hasta la sala, siguiendo a su compañero.

—¿Whisky de fuego?

—Si claro. — respondió el merodeador ante el ofrecimiento de su anfitrión.

Sirius sirvió en dos copas el licor, le dio una al hombre y ambos se sentaron en el sofá de piel. James pareció ver algo en el suelo, debajo de la mesita de te, se agacho e incorporo con lo que parecía ser un sostén de encaje negro.

—¿Debo preguntar?

—No, el que debe preguntar soy yo. ¿Por qué no estas con Lily?

El merodeador tomo un trago de Whisky antes de contestar.

—Está irritada. Harry no ha dejado de mostrarnos su capacidad pulmonar durante tres noches seguidas.

—Ya veo, como digno heredero de la tradición merodeadora, irritando a su madre. Felicítalo de mi parte.

—Claro Sirius, se lo haré saber. —Dijo algo molesto

—Siri… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la cama? — Una mujer de curvas prominentes, cabello rubio. Largo hasta la cintura y con una bata de dormir apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El susodicho saco su varita de sus pantalones y con un movimiento de esta hizo que la puerta se cerrara en la cara de la mujer y se pusiera el pestillo.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó curioso, James

—Esa, mi querido Cornamenta, es una muy buena pegunta. Ahora volvamos a tu problema, Yo te dije que no te casarás. — comento de repente mientras bebía.

James lo miró con cansancio y rodo los ojos antes de responder.

—¿Te das cuenta que si no me hubiera casado, Harry no habría nacido?

—Error. — canturreo, Sirius, jugando con la copa casi vacía. — Yo dije que "No te casarás" no que "No la embarazaras"

—Si, claro. — rió James. — Como si eso hubiera sido posible, además, yo soy feliz en mi matrimonio.

—Shhhhh. No blasfemes, las palabras "feliz" y "matrimonio" no deben ir juntas en una oración. No te entiendo, si tengo sexo ocasional con alguna chica y un elfo domestico para asear la casa, ¿Para qué quiero casarme?

—¿Y los niños? — cuestionó el otro.

—¡Tengo niños! El tuyo. No por nada soy su padrino, segundo padre ¿no? Tú lo riñes y yo lo malcrío, equilibrio perfecto.

—Lily también lo reñiría.

—No se puede tener todo en la vida, tendré que malcriarlo el doble entonces.

James negó con el cabeza, divertido mientras vaciaba su copa y se servía más. Ese hombre no cambiaba en absoluto, tomo un sorbo del licor y su rostro se ensombreció por un momento, sólo esperaba que eso no cambiase. Los ojos le estaban molestando, así que los tallo para después bostezar.

Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

—¡Tú eres un gran mentiroso! Cosa que ya sabía. — añadió. — ¡Pero me mentiste a mí! ¡Tu hermano del alma!

—¿De qué estás hablando Sirius? — preguntó el otro rodando los ojos.

—¡Bostezaste! Ó fue un reflejo de espejo, cosa que no paso porque yo no bostecé ó mi conversación es muy aburrida. — se levantó mientras hacía ademanes graciosos. — Lo que es imposible dado que soy yo Ó tú. — le señaló con el dedo índice. — No tenías insomnio y viniste aquí para separarme de una diosa…

—…De la cual no sabes su nombre…

—…Y te apareces aquí para hablarme de ¡Nada! — continuó pasando por alto la interrupción. — Ahora bien, mi querido amigo, ¿A qué viniste realmente?

James se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa, lo habían descubierto. ¡Y de que manera! Se levantó y fue a pararse frente a la chimenea, observando los retratos que ahí se encontraban, fotografías móviles del colegio, de su boda y de su hijo. Harry, un hermoso niño con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una mata de rebelde cabello negro azabache.

—Canuto. Hemos decidido escondernos. — tomo la foto de su niño entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente y dando la espalda a su compañero. Este se sentó nuevamente, aquel sujeto estaba muy serio, había algo que le atormentaba y lo que más le estaba preocupando en su actitud, era que no lo mirara al rostro. — bajo la protección del Fidelio. — prosiguió. — Y quiero pedirte que seas nuestro guardián. — dijo.

—Por supuesto James. — lo llamo directamente por su nombre, para poner más solemnidad a sus palabras. — sabes que moriré antes de hablar. — Un incomodo y anormal silencio se apodero de los dos, allí había algo más y Sirius se preguntaba que era. —Lo que me intriga es que Dumbledore ya se los había sugerido. ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión? Recuerdo que alegaban que no se esconderían como cobardes. ¿Qué? ¿Temes dejar a Harry sin padres?

—Irónicamente. No Canuto, no temo dejar a Harry sin padres, tengo miedo por él.

—No te entiendo

—Pues. — se volvió a él con el rostro cruzado por una sonrisa llena de amargura. — ¡Tengo noticias! El hijo de los Longbotoom y el mío nos han desplazado en la lista de prioridades de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Qué dices?

—Voldemort busca a mi hijo. — soltó James golpeando la superficie de la chimenea, en donde estaban los cuadros que temblaron por el golpe.

—Pero. ¿Cómo? — No lo entendía, Harry era un bebé, ¿Qué tenía que ver con ese monstruo s él a penas y había nacido?

—El como no es importante, el hecho es ese.

—Claro. — contesto Sirius reflexionando. — Por supuesto se esconderán por ello, seré su guardián James, yo también me esconderé y…

—…Hay formas. — susurro interrumpiéndole. — Muchas formas, para que de alguna manera, todo esto salga…mal.

Ahora si que estaba confundido, entendía el terror que su hermano del alma sentía ante la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño, pues a el mismo poco le faltaba para entrar en pánico.

—James yo nunca.

—Lo sé y también que sobrevivirás. — El joven merodeador venció los hombros con aire resignado, mirando por la ventana en donde la luna crecía lentamente, sus ojos mostraban una melancolía desgarradora, cosa que desesperaba a su amigo.

—James….—La voz de Sirius salió entrecortada.

—Calla por un momento. — tomo una bocanada de aire, la respiración le faltaba y la opresión en su pecho aumentaba en niveles impresionantes. — Lily y yo… estamos dispuestos a morir por él, las veces que sean necesarias, pero…no queremos que esté solo. — La voz salía de su garganta a fuerza, pasando por el nudo en la garganta que se le hacía más grande, pensar en eso, en morir, en no verlo nunca más, era más lo más desgarrador que había pasado. La cara de su interlocutor era un poema, tenía la confusión clavada en los ojos mientras una chispa de dolor los cruzaba lentamente. — Sirius, has sido un hermano para mi, me has hecho reír e incluso te has levantado a las tres de la noche porque creíste que tenía insomnio, por ello, quiero que me prometas que serás para Harry lo que eres para mi…cuando muera.

Ya lo había visto venir, no lo culpaba pues el mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo. El golpe impacto en su mandíbula con toda la fuerza que esperaba de él. Cayo al piso y lo observo, parado frente a sí, con los puños cerrados y temblando de ira.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! — le tomo de la solapa dela túnica y le obligo a levantarse para que le viese a la cara. —¿Qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? James. — Pronunció aquel nombre con toda la fuerza de su furia. — Tú, imbécil, no eres de los que se rinden así de fácil, ¿Qué paso?

—¡Paso! — respondió con enfado. ¿Creía que eso era lo que quería? ¿Qué no se había devanado los sesos para encontrar una solución? — Que me convertí en padre, que quieren matar a MI hijo y que por Merlín que moriré si así logro alargar un segundo de su vida. Para darle una oportunidad porque ¡Por dios! ¡No tiene ni un año de que nació!

Sirius le soltó, apartándose lentamente, pues sabía que él haría lo mismo, además que en ese momento, entendía, lo que hacía su amigo era tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades, por remotas que fueran, cosa que ahora estaba haciendo y eso hacía que se pudriera por dentro del enojo y la impotencia.

—Haré lo que dices. — Habló con voz sorda, llena de sentimientos contenidos. — Pero lárgate de aquí antes de que sea yo quien deje a Harry sin padre.

El otro joven lo miró con la culpa tatuada en sus ojos. Sabía que no era sencilla su situación.

—Gracias, de verdad. — dijo y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

—James. — lo llamó, este se detuvo sin mirarle. — No lo permitiré, encontraré la forma, Ustedes no pueden…no deben morir. — dijo casi en un susurro. James entrecerró los ojos con pesar, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

La puerta se cerró con un suave "click" y Sirius por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió solo, tomo la botella de Whisky a medio terminar y se sentó en el sofá, junto a la ventana, mirando la figura solitaria de su amigo que desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tomo un trago directo de la botella, debía haber una manera, algo que hiciera la diferencia. Paso, toda la noche pensando, cada idea fluyendo en su cabeza como el licor en su garganta, era analizada minuciosamente por aquella mente brillante y creativa que le pertenecía.

La mañana terminó con un haz de luz difuminado en el cristal de aquella botella de Whisky ahora vacía que era sostenida en la mano del merodeador, las ojeras se extendían oscuras y profundas debajo de sus enrojecidos ojos, pero una sonrisa triunfante adornaba su atractivo rostro.

Tenía la respuesta, un plan perfecto, no habría quien intuyera aquel detalle, Nunca, en todo el mundo, nadie sospecharía de Petter Petigrew.

Nadie…ni siquiera el mismo Sirius Black.


End file.
